


Warm Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, i. am. fucking. COLD, well a lil plot., why does that tag exists? fluff. AND smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina was awful at retaining body heat, and Palutena was just so warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

"So...I don't want to interrupt what you've got going on, there, but, I have a question or two." Lucina released a muffled noise, her face nestled comfortably in between Palutena's bare breasts. "Do you...want to have sex? If you do, just say so."

Lucina shook her head no. Or, maybe she was attempting a motorboat? It seemed to be the former, because Lucina raised her head and whined, "I don't want sex. I'm just cold!" Her face plopped back down into Palutena's chest, and her hands rose to grope the soft flesh. Palutena might have assumed that the "my-hands-are-cold" bit was some elaborate ruse to get sex, but Lucina's hands were _freezing_.

"Dear gods! Get those off, they're ice-cold!"

"No, no, warm me up. Ah, you're so warm," Lucina coos through Palutena's skin.

Palutena shivered. Was Lucina a vampire or something? It wasn't abnormal for Lucina to be cold, because she was terrible at retaining body heat. Perhaps that was why Lucina cuddled so hard. Just a couple of seconds ago, they were on Lucina's couch watching TV; within seconds, Lucina had tugged Palutena to the bedroom and crawled under the covers, clinging to her for dear life. All of a sudden, Lucina had pulled up Palutena's shirt and shoved her face in the space between Palutena's large, soft tits. However, her hands were shaking, she was still so cold. Palutena could hear her lover purring from the warmth that she was receiving. Now Palutena was shaking, because Lucina's cold skin was touching her. "Get o-off!"

"If I get you off, can I keep touching you?" Lucina asked, completely serious. "I'm cold!"

"I-I guess that's fair," Palutena murmured, averting her eyes. Making trades with her girlfriend for sex was _not_ the direction she anticipated this night going in.

Lucina nodded and swirled her tongue around Palutena's hardening nipple. _Well, that's definitely not cold,_ Palutena thought fondly. Lucina then began to suck on Palutena's nipple, and the goddess squirmed as she whimpered. Lucina always had an affinity for Palutena's breasts, which caused foreplay to last for crazy amounts of time. Palutena didn't mind, though. Their session was quite impromptu (and a bit silly, Palutena might add), so a little fooling around was okay.

Soon enough, though, that wasn't enough. "I wonder if you can warm my hand up like this," Lucina thought aloud, her hand snaking down to Palutena's underwear. An eager hand dipped past the waistband of her underwear and found her slit, feeling around gently.

Palutena yelped, not just from the immense pleasure of Lucina touching her sensitive places, but also from the temperature of Lucina's hand. She shivered for a couple of seconds, before she felt Lucina's hand becoming warmer. By that time, Lucina had eased a finger into Palutena's already-soaking pussy, and was searching out her sweet spots. "Y-you're not cold, anymore," Palutena remarked through gasps and moans. Lucina nodded and curled her finger, massaging the roof of Palutena's slippery-but-tight canal, where her g-spot laid. Lucina simultaneously used her other hand to roll Palutena's saliva-coated nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. Palutena shrieked and grabbed the breast that Lucina wasn't attending to, roughly squeezing herself.

The princess stopped fingering her goddess, and as Palutena released a questioning whimper, she declared, "You have to warm me up _everywhere_."

Palutena's brow furrowed in confusion at Lucina's bizarre explanation, but immediately understood what she meant as the bluenette removed her lover's underwear and shirt fully. Lucina removed her own clothing as Palutena sat up, leaning back on her hands. Lucina scooted closer, parted Palutena's legs, and came even closer. Their cores met, and Lucina hissed, leaning back on her hands as well.

Their hips lifted in unison and began rolling, their juices lubricating their movements. "Gods, please, fuck me," Palutena gasped, and Lucina obliged, their hips speeding up.

"You f-feel so good, Palutena." Lucina's cheeks were a beautiful, rosy red, and Palutena couldn't take her eyes off of her. _She's too cute, just too cute!_

The goddess adjusted her hips slightly so that their clits touched, and both women screamed in pleasure. "I'm close!" Palutena couldn't last too long, not when Lucina had worked her up so fast.

"Me too, shit," Lucina cursed. Neither of them were looking for a particular amount of stamina. If anything, both of them were more content with a quick, gentle fuck. Usually, when they had sex for unbelievable amounts of time, there was tons and tons of buildup. It was a bit odd how they worked; tons of rough, steamy sex required tons of foreplay and teasing. A quick buildup resulted in a quick finish from both of them.

Several moans of " _fuck_ " escaped from Palutena's lips, each one higher in pitch than the last. She released a yell as she came, squirting on both her and her lover's hips. The goddess didn't stop moving, intent on bringing Lucina to orgasm as well. Lucina climaxed soon after, reaching her peak with a shudder-y shriek.

They both fell to the pillows at the head of the bed, messy, sweaty, and exhausted. As their breath slowed, Lucina rolled over to wrap her arms around Palutena. However, something was totally wrong: Lucina's hands were still cold. "Lucy..."

"Fuck it, I'm turning the heater on."

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in fifteen minutes, and my hands are cold. yes. i was inspired by my tendency to grope myself when i'm cold. damn
> 
> -Bonnie


End file.
